Legend of twin sisters
by Estellee
Summary: Chizuru croyait avoir trouvée le bonheur avec Tôshizo après la bataille contre Kazama... Le destin à d'autres plans pour elle, des personnes qu'elle pensait mortes, réapparaissent. Personne n'est jamais à l'abri d'un nouveau danger... Sôji x OCC / Chizuru x Tôshizo
1. Prologue

**Manga **: Hakuouki

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Osamu Yamasaki, excepté Kimiko.

**Auteur** : _Estellee_

**Pairing** : Sôji x OCC / Chizuru x Tôshizo

* * *

Bonne lecture ! :)

_Chapter 1..._

L'ère d'Edo...

La bataille ayant opposé Kazama Chikage et Tôshizo Hijikata s'était terminé par un combat à mort pour Kazama. Chizuru s'était alors empressé de se diriger vers le capitaine, afin de lui prêter renfort. Heureusement pour elle, son capitaine n'était pas mort, seulement, le combat l'avait contraint à se battre jusqu'à son dernier souffle, mais il s'était avéré que Tôshizo ai su viser juste. En poignardant Kazama directement au cœur, la capitaine pu s'accorder quelques secondes de répit...

…

Quelques mois plus tard...

Chizuru était entrain de nettoyer les balcons, pendant que le capitaine du Shinsengumi se reposait dans sa chambre. Il devait rester au lit, jusqu'à ce que sa blessure au ventre se soit cicatrisé, ce qui promettait d'être long...

Elle balayait avec une mélancolie nostalgique. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient sacrifiés à fin de les protéger contre cette atroce guerre. Saïto, Heisuke, Kôndo, Sôji...

Chizuru savait très bien, que Tôshizo n'avait toujours pas accepté la mort de l'ancien capitaine. Mais il lui avait fait une promesse, qu'il tiendrait à jamais : sauver le Shinsengumi des griffes des _**Oni**_. Mais depuis que le dernier puissant des Oni avait été vaincu, Kyoto était redevenue calme.

Un bruit de porte attira son attention, elle se retourna.

« Hijikata-san ! Vous devriez retourner vous coucher ! »

« Chizuru... Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, je ne suis pas ton maître » dit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

« Tant que je serai votre subordonné, je continuerai de vous appeler comme cela » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Se voyant obliger d'opiner, Hijikata caressa doucement sa joue avant de déposer un baiser sur son front, « Très bien, tu as encore gagner, mais ne crois pas que cela marchera tout le temps »

Contente qu'il est à nouveau écouter, elle retourna à ses occupations...

Elle arriva, finalement devant la chambre de Sôji. Depuis quelques temps, elle ressentait quelque chose d'inexplicable. Comme si... Sôji était encore en vie... _Baliverne ! Sôji est bien mort ma petite, il faut que tu passes à autre chose... _

Après avoir terminé ses corvées, Chizuru se posa sur les marches. La brise printanière fouetta délicatement son visage. L'hiver était enfin terminer. Quelques coins de Kyoto étaient parsemés d'une fine couche de neige, laissant place aux fleurs sauvages. Chizuru profita de cet instant pour se reposer.

…

Quelques part dans Kyoto, une jeune fille parcourait les petites rues, poursuivit par une horde de soldats. Elle courait sans réellement savoir où elle allait, son seul indice : un petit morceau de papier où était écrit _''Shinsengumi''_. Mais à force de courir à travers les petites rues délabrées, elle se retrouva face un cul de sac. Les soldats se placèrent en ligne, ne donnant aucun chance à la jeune fille de s'enfuir. Elle leva les yeux, et vit un petit balcon au dessus d'elle. Elle sauta majestueusement et s'apprêta à escalader le balcon, lorsqu'un homme se plaça face à elle. Elle ne put voir son visage avec le reflet du soleil sur ses yeux, mais il avait l'air moins agressif que les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il murmura froidement...

« Où crois-tu aller, petite ? »

* * *

En espérant que ce petit prologue vous ai plu ! J'attends vos avis avec grand plaisir !

Je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long ! A bientôt :)

_**Estellee **:)_


	2. Chapitre Un

Je voudrais remercier JennSykes pour son commentaire ! Et n'hésitez surtout pas ! C'est toujours mieux de voir si son histoire plaît, plutôt que de rester dans l'incertitude ! J

Enfin, trêve de bavardages, voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

_Chapter 2…_

Il était grand, voir même imposant. Les reflets du soleil luisaient sur sa peau blanche, lisse. Il portait une tenue de samouraï, légèrement décolleté laissant apparaître la forme de ses muscles bien défini. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux devant ce demi-dieu statuant devant elle. Son cœur s'était emballé, lorsqu'il s'était saisit fermement de son poigné, la soulevant d'une facilité incroyable. À les voir, on aurait pu croire qu'elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume. Il l'avait emmené prestement, traversant avec rapidité les rues de la ville. Elle s'apprêta à hurler lorsqu'elle vit son visage s'approcher à grande vitesse contre mur. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à souffrir. Mais rien. Elle les ré-ouvrit et s'aperçut qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Elle fut relâchée comme un poids mort, s'étalant de tout son soûl sur le sol frais. L'homme avait disparut, laissant place à une troupe de soldats, pointant leurs fusils sur son nez.

« Que faîtes-vous ?! » s'écria une voix, en se frayant un passage à travers les gardes. A priori, il s'agissait d'une femme, de petite taille, les cheveux attachés à une queue de cheval.

« C'est une roturière ! On ne sait comment elle est arrivée ici ! » s'exclama un garde en laissant la jeune femme s'accroupir aux côtés de la jeune fille. Elle tenta de s'exprimer mais une vive douleur à la tête, lui fit perdre connaissance…

…

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans une grande pièce, où régnait seulement un petit bureau au coin, prêt d'une fenêtre. Elle tenta de se rappeler comment elle avait atterri ici. Tout lui revint à en mémoire. Le samouraï l'emmenant elle ne sait où, les gardes pointaient devant elle, l'arrivée soudaine d'une jeune femme et… plus rien, vide, un trou noir. Elle avait du alors perdre connaissance ce qui aurait expliqué son réveil dans cette pièce. Elle se releva péniblement et porta sa main à sa tête. Un léger bourdonnement raisonnait dans son esprit. C'était désagréable_. Bon, il faut que je sorte d'ici… _La jeune fille s'apprêta à se lever, lorsque cette même jeune femme entra avec une bassine et une serviette.

« Oh ! Vous êtes réveillée ! » s'enquit-elle en s'installant à côté.

« Qu-que m'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

« Vous vous êtes évanouie, après avoir atterri ici, sans savoir comment »

Sa voix était douce, tranquillisante. Tout au fond elle, elle sentait la sensation de connaître cette femme. Pour une raison qu'elle ne saurait expliquer, elle avait l'agréable sensation d'avoir connue cette femme avant cela. Mais elle se rappela soudain, ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Un samouraï… Un samouraï m'a emmené ici, après m'avoir trouvé… dans un cul de sac à Kyoto… » dit-elle péniblement. La jeune femme porta un verre d'eau à sa bouche et la jeune file en bue une petite gorgée. C'était rafraîchissant !

« Un samouraï ? Comment était-il habillé ? » s'enquit-elle, soudain intrigué.

« Il était… beau… imposant, il portait un kimono de guerrier, des cheveux… roux ? Plutôt auburn ! »

Impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de… Enfin, il était mort ! A moins que tout ceci explique cette sensation que Sôji Okita était en vie…

« T'a-t-il dit son nom ?! » pressa-t-elle, en oubliant la formule de politesse.

« Non… Mais je pourrais savoir qui vous êtes ? »

Sortant de ses pensées, la jeune femme s'exclama : « Oh excusez-moi ! Suis-je sotte ! Je m'appelle Chizuru Yukimura » reprit-elle en s'inclinant.

« Il n'y a pas de soucis, je suis Kimiko » répondit-elle poliment.

Les filles papotèrent pendant un petit moment. Un garde les interrompit en demandant à Chizuru de le suivre. L'air inquiet, elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la pièce où Tôshizo était censé se reposer. Elle entra à l'intérieur. Rien. Personne. Le garde lui expliqua que la pièce était comme ça à son arrivé, ne trouvant nulle part le capitaine du Shinsengumi. Prise de panique Chizuru, l'appela, le chercha pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Elle le trouva, dans un petit jardin adossé contre un cerisier, le visage pâle.

« Tôshizo ! »

Il se retourna doucement, le visage emplit de douleur et troublé. Il était sur le point de s'effondrer mais Chizuru le rattrapa à temps. Elle le posa doucement au sol et à l'aide de son haori qu'elle découpa légèrement, épongea son visage.

« Chizuru… » murmura-t-il en essayant de lutter contre l'inconscience, « je te demande pardon… »

« J'ai eu si peur… » souffla-t-elle en caressant tendrement son visage, « ne me refaite plus jamais ça ! »

« Chizuru… Je dois te dire quelque chose… »

Elle s'arrêta un moment. L'expression de son visage lui indiquait qu'une nouvelle bouleversante l'attendait au tournant. Un pétale de fleur s'étala légèrement sur la joue du capitaine. Les mots qu'il prononça peu après, furent une sorte de libération pour Chizuru. Elle sentit les larmes lui montait aux yeux en se répétant _**ces mots**_…

« Sôji est en vie… Je l'ai vu » avait-il dit, avec le fantôme d'un sourire.

Sur le même moment, Kimiko était arrivée, simplement recouverte d'un kimono blanc. Elle fut émerveillée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Cette Chizuru sortait avec un homme vraiment très beau. Ils étaient vraiment mignon, ensemble. Un garde s'approcha d'elle.

« C'est le capitaine Hijikata Tôshizo » expliqua-t-il, « Il s'est battu courageusement contre le maléfique Oni Kazama. C'est un héros pour nous tous »

Elle acquiesça en silence, ne voulant surtout pas troubler leur moment intime, comme venait tout juste de le faire se stupide garde. Ce dernier s'approcha de la jeune femme et du jeune homme en s'inclinant (un peu trop) devant eux. Kimiko leva les yeux au ciel. _Ces hommes... irrécupérables ! _

_Crois-tu être mieux, gamine ?_

Kimiko se retourna subitement. Qui venait de parler ? Qui venait de l'insulter de gamine ?! Elle chercha du regard, des traces laisser par cet abruti mais elle ne vit rien. Peut être avait-elle tout simplement imaginé cela. Personne n'était présent en ces lieux, à part le zigoto de soldat et... ce couple. Elle inspira profondément et retourna dans la pièce où elle se reposée juste avant.

_Même pas un ''merci''' ! Pff... Gamine ingrate !_

Elle fit volte-face. Un homme était devant elle. Le même homme qui l'avait emmené ici, d'une manière... Bref, elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de la façon dont elle avait atterri ici... Mais il semblait... différent de la dernière fois. Il semblait beaucoup plus... transparent ? Etait-il un esprit ?

_Mais vous êtes l'homme qui m'a emmené ici !_

_C'est bien moi. Que viens-tu faire ici ?_

_Cela ne vous regarde pas._

Sa réponse fut tranchante. Une lumière scintilla dans les yeux de jeune homme. Un jais de feu. Non pas de colère, mais d'amusement ? La prenait-il vraiment pour une abrutie ?!

Sentant ses nerfs monter, elle retourna, en ignorant l'esprit devant elle, dans sa chambre.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chizuru entra dans la pièce avec un bol de riz. Kimiko était assise, à regarder le ciel bleu. Chizuru se posa à côté d'elle ne lui posant le bol de riz à côté.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle

Kimiko se tourna vers elle.

« Croyez-vous, qu'un esprit puisse entrer en contact avec votre propre esprit ? » répondit-elle, laissant Chizuru béa devant ce genre de remarque. Mais elle fit de suite un rapport entre ce que lui avait dit Tôshizo quelques minutes avant.

« Eh bien... je pense que oui, cela est fort probable... » s'enquit-elle, à son tour songeuse.

Chizuru se leva quelques secondes après et quitta la pièce. Kimiko, qui la regardait partir, se demanda, si elle n'avait pas touché un point sensible chez la jeune femme...

…

Chizuru marchait dans l'immense jardin du Shinsengumi. Elle repassa devant la chambre de Sôji et ressentait encore , une étrange sensation. Comme s'il était là. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, profitant de l'air pure. Lorsqu'elle les ré-ouvrit, cette étrange sensation s'empara de son corps. C'était chaud, c'était doux. C'était lui...

Elle se retourna. Il était là, entrain de se matérialiser de son vivant. Il respirait, il était beau, il vivait.

« Sôji... » souffla-t-elle, n'en revenant toujours pas.

« Bonjour Chizuru, ça faisait longtemps... »

…

Kimiko était partie à la recherche de Chizuru, à fin de lui présenter des excuses, pour l'avoir blesser en lui posant cette question tout à l'heure. Elle la chercha un petit moment et la trouva finalement dans le grand jardin entrain de parler... à qui ?

Elle se cacha derrière un muret et se pencha légèrement. Elle mit sa main à sa bouche, devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Cet homme qui l'avait emmené, était là, vivant, en tenant le petit corps de la jeune femme fermement dans ses bras musclés.

_Impossible ! Ils se connaissent ?!_

_**A SUIVRE...**_


	3. Chapitre Deux

Merci à toi _akatuki-tsume_, pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent ! Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour le retard ! ^^'

* * *

Bonne lecture !

_Chapter 3..._

Cet après midi là, Kimiko accompagnait Chizuru au village, pour quelques courses. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues amies très rapidement, à la suite de son arrivée. Elles marchaient dans l'allée principale, à la recherche de légume pour le dîner, il devait y avoir de la visite d'après ce qu'avait entendu Kimiko le matin-même. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un marchand de tomate et Chizuru en commanda un kilo. Kimiko était arrivé depuis plus de trois jours, elle devait accomplir un devoir que son défunt père lui avait laissé avant de partir pour un dangereux voyage. Malheureusement pour lui, il lui a été fatale. Lorsqu'elle avait appris la mort de son tendre père, Kimiko s'était retrouvée démunie, terriblement seule. Mais un soldat lui avait fait parvenir un mot indiquant dessus le titre exact de : ''_Shinsengumi_''. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle devait faire, mais elle espérait pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un qui comprendrait la signification de ce message et qui en d'autre terme, pourrait l'aider.

« As-tu quelque chose à faire ici ? » demanda Chizuru, en faisant sortir Kimiko de ses pensées.

« No-non » répondit-elle.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Ou-oui, ce n'est rien, j'étais simplement perdue dans mes pensées » reprit-elle, souriante.

De retour à la ''maison'' Kimiko s'était réfugié dans sa chambre à fin d'essayer d'en découvrir un peu plus sur ce message. Elle sortit le petit bout de papier de sa poche et le fouilla sous tout les angles, à la recherche d'indice. Mais sans espoirs, le petit papier était vierge, seulement le mot de ''Shinsengumi'' était écrit. Désespérée, elle poussa un soupir. Au moment même, où elle rangea le papier, Chizuru entra.

« Kimiko ? » demanda cette dernière, en la regardant appuyée sur la petite commode, « est ce que tout va bien ? »

Kimiko se retourna soudainement, surprise par l'apparition de son amie.

« Ah oui-oui, j'étais juste entrain de ranger mes affaires... » mentit-elle.

« Tu es sûr, on dirait que quelque chose te tracasse ? »

« Non je t'assure tout va bien, mais que viens-tu faire ici ? » questionna la jeune femme, espérant pouvoir changer de sujet.

« Ah ! Je voulais te dire que le dîner était bientôt prêt et j'aimerai te montrer quelqu'un »

Elle opina et sans poser de question, Kimiko suivie Chizuru, qui l'entraînait dans un petit jardin, derrière le grand bâtiment centrale. C'était très beau, des fleurs poussaient de partout et de toutes les couleurs. Une petite rivière coulait au milieu, surmontait d'un pont en bois, qui permettait de traverser de l'autre côté. Elle l'empruntèrent et elles arrivèrent alors devant un grand arbre en fleurs, un cerisier. Kimiko resta émerveillé devant le beauté de cet arbre. Mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un attira son attention au pied de l'arbre. Une ombre s'avança et Kimiko en resta hébété. Un homme se pointa devant elle, mais pas n'importe lequel. Il s'agissait bien évidemment de son ''sauveur'' ou alors le contraire ? Bref, il statuait devant elle et elle ressenti un étrange frisson. Comme si tout son corps ressentait un appel, un appel à l'aide face à se demi-dieu devant elle. Il était encore plus beau que la dernière fois et en chair et en os se coup-ci... Ses yeux bleus, verts ? Elle n'arrivait même pas réfléchir correctement. Il était vêtu d'un kimono bleu, faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Il possédait la même coupe de cheveux qu'à leur première rencontre, c'est à dire, la moitié attaché en chignon, le rendant encore plus magnifique. Tellement qu'il était beau, Kimiko prit quelques couleurs aux joues. Mais revenons à la réalité. Il l'avait emmené ici de manière, très peu délicate. Kimiko reprit ses esprits et pointa un doigt sur lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Qu'est ce que vous faîte ici ?! La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous m'avez traîné ici, de façon très peu courtoise pour un samouraï ! » grogna-t-elle.

L'air surpris, Chizuru cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux.

« Vo-vous, vous vous connaissez ? » reprit-elle, incrédule.

Oubliant l'espace d'un instant son amie, Kimiko se retourna d'un air débile. Non, à priori, elle ne le connaissait pas, mais ça... c'est secondaire n'est ce pas ?

« Je me présente, je m'appelle Soji Okita, ravis de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle » lança Soji en attrapant délicatement sa main et en y déposant un baiser. Kimiko rougit de plus bel et en calculant le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas son nom, elle se ravisa.

« J-je... Je m'appelle Kimiko... »

Le regard fier, Soji se retourna vers Chizuru.

« C'est moi qui est emmené cette femme ici, elle semblait être perdue. » reprit-il, un sourire au lèvres.

_Non mais OH ! Perdue ?! Moi ?! Non mais je rêve ! C'est lui qui s'est pointait devant moi et qui m'a kidnapper, je ne lui ai rien demandé ! _

Reprenant son calme, Kimiko se mordit la joue et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la salle pour manger. C'était décidé, elle détestait cet homme. Même s'il était le plus beau samouraï, elle s'en contre fichait, jamais plus elle ne parlerait à cet individu sournois.

…

S'installant confortablement sur le tatami, Kimiko inspira profondément. Quelqu'un se plaça à côté d'elle. Elle tourna son visage et...

_Oh non... pitié ! _

Soji prit place. Elle grinça silencieusement des dents et fit mine de rien.

« Nous n'avons pas pu parler correctement la dernière fois, j'attends toujours... » souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Tout son corps frissonna. Elle se retourna brusquement. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » dit-elle, fronçant un sourcil.

« Eh bien, j'attends toujours vos remerciement »

Kimiko à cinq reprises, cligna des yeux. N'y croyant toujours pas, elle se répéta la phrase à plusieurs reprises. Soudain, elle comprit. Une colère noire l'envahit. Il croyait vraiment qu'elle allait le remercier, pour avoir faillit la tuer à trois ou quatre reprises ?!

S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde, elle lui aurait sûrement jeter son bol de riz à la figure. Mais il fallait se raviser et la jouer rusé. Cet homme voulait jouer avec elle ? Ok, il allait être servi.

« Oh... Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'attendiez que ça ? » reprit-elle, d'une voix suave.

Il lui lança un sourire indescriptible et répondit :

« Non, mais en tant que femme honnête, vous me devez au moins un remerciement, sinon vous seriez encore entrain de chercher votre route »

_Contrôle toi Kimiko, ne faiblit pas devant lui, il le fait exprès, contrôle toi..._

Kimiko inspira profondément et continua :

« Eh bien, j'aurais très bien pu demander mon chemin à un autre, surtout que je ne vous ai jamais vu. Et de toute façon, vous l'avez fait de vous même, je ne peux rien y faire »

« Disons que votre regard était tellement désespéré, que j'en ai eu pitié »

« Pitié ? Ah... Alors pourquoi vous attendre à des remerciements, lorsque vous sauvez quelqu'un par pitié. »

« Il s'agit simplement de diplomatie. »

« De diplomatie ? Alors pour vous la diplomatie, signifie soulevez une jeune femme et la transporter comme un poids mort sur votre épaule et de la trimbaler de toit en toit ?! »

Kimiko se mordit la langue, sentant qu'elle perdait son calme. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Qu'elle lui promettre de se soumettre à lui tout le reste de sa vie ?!

« Si je n'étais pas arrivé, vous serez probablement morte, tuée par ses soldats » reprit-il, soudain l'air sérieux.

Elle se figea. Il avait raison, elle tentai bien de fuir quelqu'un ce jour là...

« Je suppose aussi, que votre défunt père, ne l'aurez guère appréciez »

Une colère s'intensifia en elle et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, les brûlants au passage. Elle ne le supportait plus. Sans dire quoi que se soit, elle se leva de table et sortit de la pièce. En sortant, elle rencontra Chizuru et Toshizo, marchants doucement pour ne pas le brusquer Il commençait tout juste à se remettre de ses blessures.

« Kimiko où vas-tu ? » demanda Chizuru.

« Je n'ai plus faim, je vais dans ma chambre, merci pour le repas... »

Sa voix était tremblante. Chizuru échangea un regard avec son compagnon.

« Va la voir Chizuru, tu me rejoins à table »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Va, je me sens beaucoup mieux grâce à tes remèdes »

Souriante, Chizuru l'embrassa sur les lèvres et se dirigea vers la chambre de Kimiko. Elle tapa doucement à la porte, mais elle n'entendit que des sanglots.

« Kimiko... c'est moi... »

Rien.

«... Je peux entrer ?... »

Toujours rien, alors hésitante, elle ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle trouva la jeune femme, effondrée sur son futon, les larmes coulant à flot. Elle se posa à côté et ne dis plus rien, se contentant de caresser chaleureusement les cheveux brun de son amie.

« Il... Il est injuste... » pleura-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

« De qui parles-tu ? »

« So-Soji... »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Kimiko lui raconta alors, toute l'histoire. La mort de son père, le mot, l'attaque des soldats, l'arrivée de Soji et leur dernière altercation. Chizuru nota quelques points communs, comme par exemple le fait, qu'elle ai, elle aussi perdu son père ... De plus, il était mort devant elle...

« Connaissais-tu Soji avant cela ? » demanda soudain Chizuru.

Kimiko, releva la tête et réfléchit un moment.

_Non, je ne le connaissais pas... Mais, mais attend ? Comment est-il au courant de la mort de mon père ?! Peut être que lui était au courant de la signification du mot, peut être que c'est lui, l'homme que j'attendais, l'homme qui pourrait m'aider à accomplir ce devoir ?_

« Non... Chizuru, penses-tu que Soji puisse avoir un rapport avec ce mot ?! »

« Eh bien, peut être bien, je veux bien t'aider moi aussi, si je le peux. Donc si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas ! »

Reprenant espoir, elle sécha ses larmes et remercia son amie, en la gratifiant d'un sourire.

…

Le lendemain matin, Kimiko marchait, à la recherche de Soji. Elle le retrouva, devant le cerisier. Elle s'arrêta, attendant qu'il capte sa présence. Ce dernier se retourna.

« Tiens donc, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence, me chercherais-tu ? » demanda-t-il avec son sourire indescriptible.

« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je veux savoir » dit-elle, froidement.

« Savoir quoi ? » reprit-il, d'un air interrogateur.

« Comment sais-tu que mon père est mort ? »

Il la regarda, sans rien dire. Le moment qu'elle avait tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Son cœur s'emballa et tapa fortement contre sa poitrine. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, et Kimiko commençait à perdre patience . Allait-il un jour se décider à parler ?! Oui, il remonta sa main à ses cheveux, relevant sa frange avant de la refaire tomber sur ses yeux.

« Cela se voyait dans ton regard. Et puis, lorsque tu m'as ''connu'', je n'étais qu'une âme et les âmes ont une particularité. Elle peuvent lire à travers vos pensées »

Son espoir se brisa en mille morceaux. Il n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait... Elle repartait au point de départ.

Déçue, elle se retourna sans rien dire et repartit en direction de sa chambre.

« Attend ! » s'écria Soji, en la rejoignant.

Elle s'arrêta, sans pour autant se retourner, elle ne voulait pas lui parler, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il s'arrêta derrière elle, attendant qu'elle se retourne.

« Retourne toi »

« Non. »

« Non ? » répéta-t-il abasourdi.

« Non, je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus te parler »

Puis elle partit en courant, le laissant seul.

…

Chizuru se réveilla lentement. Elle tourna la tête et vit Toshizo dormir encore profondément. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, elle sortit du futon le plus doucement qu'elle le put. Une fois debout, elle s'étira et sortit prendre l'air. Il faisait bon, le soleil commençait à monter dans le ciel et les oiseaux chantaient des champs mélodieux. C 'était une belle journée. Elle fit quelques pas dans le jardin et tomba sur Soji, assis face au cerisier. Elle le rejoignit.

« Que fais-tu ici, tout seul ? »

« J'attends... » dit-il, le regard perdu dans l'immensité de l'arbre.

« Tu attends ? »

« Que le temps passe » finit-il.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » s'enquit-elle, en rapprochant ses jambes de sa poitrine.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de ton capitaine ? » tenta-t-il pour détourner le sujet.

« Il dort encore, Soji qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il soupira, puis se leva, toujours en regardant le cerisier. Puis il posa son regard sur elle.

« Je sens un grand danger » lâcha-t-il

Chizuru écarquilla les yeux, que voulait-il, par ''un grand danger'' ?

« Que veux tu dire ? »

Soji hésita un moment, puis déclara : « Un Oni... »

* * *

A SUIVRE...

Un petit commentaire, svp ? ^^


	4. Chapitre Trois

_Chapter 4..._

« T-tu... es sûr de toi ? » demanda Chizuru, le visage horrifié.

Soji resta silencieux. Oui, il en était sûr et il pouvait même l'affirmer depuis que la nouvelle venue était ici. Mais il préféra garder le silence pour ne pas affoler son amie pour rien. C'était indescriptible, mais depuis quelques temps, Soji avait l'impression d'être espionnait par un Oni. Il ne pouvait pas comment, ni pourquoi mais il le ressentait. Il regarda Chizuru, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il pouvait lire une certaine peur à travers son regard, certainement du au fait qu'un Oni rodait dans le coin. Malgré le fait qu'elle était l'une des leurs, elle ne se qualifiait pas comme tel. Elle se sentait comme une personne normale ayant la capacité de soignait les personnes en leur donnant un peu de son sang.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Chizuru, nous te protégerons » déclara-t-il finalement.

Chizuru le regarda et lui sourit mais sans pour autant être soulagé. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi était capable un Oni, elle avait été victime à deux reprises, déjà. Son père était mort, tué par un Oni et Toshizo avait failli mourir par un Oni. Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine. Elle devait à tout prix évité un autre drame, elle avait assez souffert.

« Nous devons le trouver et le tuer » dit-elle.

« Cela ne sera pas si facile, nous ne savons pas où il se trouve, je peux juste te dire qu'il est souvent en présence de ton amie »

« K-Kimiko ?! »

Soji acquiesça de la tête.

« Impossible ! Kimiko est toujours seule, je ne la voie jamais accompagné ou même suivie ! »

Le samouraï fronça les sourcils. S'il s'avérait que se soit juste alors, le Oni n'était rien d'autre que... Réalisant la même chose avec horreur, Chizuru porta sa main à sa bouche.

« Kimiko... serait... un Oni ? » reprit-elle.

« Chizuru, n'en parle à personne, ne portons pas de jugement trop hâtif »

« H-hai... »

« Tu devrais retourner voir Toshizo, je crois qu'il s'est réveillé »

Chizuru se retourna et vit en effet Toshizo, debout adosser contre un mur. Elle lança un dernier regard à son ami et retourna auprès du capitaine.

* * *

Kimiko parcourait les petites rues de Kyoto. Son bout de papier à la main, elle était à la recherche d'information. Seulement, elle se demanda si elle avait bien fait de partir sans quelqu'un pour l'aider et encore moins de n'avoir prévenu personne...

_Courage ma petite ! Tu finiras bien par trouver... hein... ?_

Désespérée, elle poursuivit son chemin et vit une petite maison. Elle s'approcha et deux hommes vinrent à sa rencontre.

« Excusez moi... » débuta-t-elle, une boule au ventre.

Un homme, de taille phénoménale, tout en muscle, lui lança un regard assassin. Elle déglutit difficilement et s'apprêta à faire demi tour. Le deuxième, un peu moins costaud que le premier la saisit par le bras et l'emmena à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle voulu crier mais une grosse main l'en empêcha soudainement. Les yeux écarquillés, elle se dit qu'elle allait mourir...

/!\ BOUUUUUUUUM /!\

Elle ressentit une pression au niveau de la taille et d'un coup, Kimiko fut hors de danger. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Elle aimerait bien le savoir. Quelqu'un venait de la sauver, mais qui ? Une fois posé au sol, elle tourna la tête et vit...

_Oh... non... Oh c'est pas vrai ! _

« Toi ! » s'écria-t-elle, dégoûtée.

« Toujours un plaisir de te venir en aide, très chère »

« Il me semblait t'avoir dis que je ne voulais plus te voir et ne plus te parler » dit-elle, la rage aux yeux, en regardant Soji Okita face à elle, son stupide sourire...

« Tu as de la chance que je passais par là, si non je ne sais pas comment tu aurais pu t'en sortir » reprit-il, un regard espiègle.

« Je me serais débrouiller toute seule ! »

« Bah voyons... » souffla-t-il en souriant.

Elle rebroussa son chemin mais Soji la retint par le bras. Elle tenta de s'échapper mais rien à faire, il avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle...

« Où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il, soudain sérieux.

« Je retourne à mes recherches ! Maintenant lâche moi ! »

« Tu n'iras nul part, toute seule, ces quartiers sont beaucoup trop dangereux » déclara-t-il.

« Depuis quand ma vie t'importe ?! » ragea-t-elle, deux sillons de larmes distincts.

Surpris, Soji écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Prenant conscience des larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, Kimiko s'empressa de les essuyés. Quelle nulle ! Elle avait réussi à montrer sa faiblesse face à cet homme ! Honteuse, elle baissa les yeux et continua son chemin, la pression que Soji exerça sur son bras se relâchant petit à petit.

La nuit était tombée au sein du Shinsengumi et tout le monde était attablé, tout le monde sauf Kimiko. Curieux, Toshizo demanda à Chizuru si cette dernière ne l'aurait pas vue. Elle répondit un petit non, le visage étrangement pâle.

« Tout va bien, Chizuru ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Ou-oui ! Pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées ! » sourit-elle, craignant d'attirer l'attention.

« Tu es toute pâle... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » reprit-elle, un plus large sourire.

Légèrement couac, Toshizo porta, alors, son attention sur Soji.

« Soji ? »

« Hmmm ? » gémit ce dernier, retenant un bâillement.

« Aurais-tu vu, Kimiko ? »

« Non... je ne l'ai pas vu »

« Je vais voir si elle n 'est pas dans sa chambre ! »s'enquit Chizuru en se levant, « veuillez m'excuser, je reviens ! »

La jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de son amie. Il était anormale que Kimiko ne vienne pas à table, ne serait-ce pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas très faim et qu'elle restait dans sa chambre.

Arrivant à destination, Chizuru tapa à la porte.

Rien.

Elle toqua à nouveau.

Silence.

Hésitante, elle fit coulisser la porte. En entrant à l'intérieur, elle ne vit pas Kimiko.

« Kimiko ? » tenta-t-elle. Mais personne ne répondit. Elle se décida d'aller voir dans le jardin. Quelque chose clochait. Elle était pourtant sûr d'avoir vu Soji quittait la ville et revenir avec elle. Depuis, personne ne l'avait revue...

« J'espère qui ne lui ai rien arrivée... » souffla la jeune femme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas loin » dit une voix, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Toshizo... Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? » demanda-t-elle alors que le capitaine entreprit d'enlacer la jeune femme de dos, par la taille. Elle se laissa choir et posa sa tête contre son torse puissant.

« Je voulais te rejoindre et te demander ce qui n'allait pas... » murmura-t-il tout bas, contre son oreille. Elle frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud descendre jusqu'à sa nuque.

« Je vais bien... Je te l'ai déjà dit... »

« Ne mens pas, je sens que quelque chose t'accable »

Il lui tourna le visage pour qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux et déposa un baiser sur son front. Chizuru se blottit un peu plus contre lui et porta ensuite son regard à l'horizon. Elle garda le silence pendant un petit moment puis, une chose attira son attention. Comme une silhouette échoué au sol.

« Qu'es-ce que.. », elle s'avança sous le regard interrogateur de Toshizo, elle reconnut finalement la silhouette, « oh mon Dieu ! Kimiko ! »

Arrivée à son chevet, Chizuru releva la tête de la jeune femme, elle était consciente !

« Chi-zuru... »

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! » s'enquit la jeune femme, visiblement inquiète.

« So-Soji... » réussit-elle à dire avant de perdre connaissance dans les bras de son amie.

« Vite Toshizo, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! »

Toshizo attrapa la jeune femme inconsciente et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Chizuru, c'était précipitée à la salle où le reste du groupe était entrain de s'empiffrer. Elle vit Soji, caler contre la fenêtre, le regard perdu à l'horizon.

« Soji ! » appela la jeune femme. Le concerné tourna son visage et fronça le visage en voyant le visage inquiet de son amie.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Kimiko a été retrouvé semi consciente dans le jardin ! »

Ne comprenant pas trop où la jeune femme voulait en venir, il décida de la suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, ce qu'il vit lui fit un pincement au cœur. Kimiko était couchée sur un futon avec quatre couvertures. Son visage exprimait une douleur physique et morale et baignait de larmes et de sueur. Il se demanda pourquoi Chizuru l'avait fait venir à lui et pas un autre. Elle semblait pourtant au courant que la jeune femme ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

« Chizuru, je ne comprend, pourquoi m'avoir fait... »

« So-Soji... » murmura faiblement une petite voix.

Surpris, Soji se retourna vers la jeune femme fiévreuse. Elle venait de prononcer son prénom dans sa folie. Chizuru le regarda, le regard plein de compassion pour la jeune femme. Pris d'un élan de fois, Soji s'avança et posa sa main, sur la main de Kimiko. Elle était anormalement froide. Il frotta machinalement sa main contre les siennes. Elle bougea inconsciemment sa tête et posa sa seconde main sur la sienne.

« Soji... Soji... Soji ! »

« Elle a beaucoup de fièvre, cela ressemble à un empoisonnement à l'opium » déclara le médecin du clan.

« À l'opium ?! » répéta Chizuru, « L'opium n'agit que sur... »

« Sur les Oni » poursuivit le médecin.

Une exclamation de surprise résonna dans toute la pièce. Chizuru, s'était tout de suite dirigé dehors afin d'encaisser la nouvelle et de prendre une grande bouffer d'air frais. Hijikata la rejoignit, tandis que Soji, quittait la pièce.

« Soji que... vas tu faire ? » demanda Chizuru.

« Faire ce que nous devons faire... »

Réalisant oû il voulait en venir, Chizuru écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Non, il n'était pas question qu'il la tue !

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Veux-tu encore perdre quelqu'un ?! N'as tu pas assez souffert Chizuru ?! » ragea-t-il, le visage sérieux.

« Il s'agit de ma sœur ! » hurla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, désespérée.

Soji écarquilla les yeux. Toshizo, posa ses deux mains sur le visage de sa bien aimée et la força à le regarder.

« Qu-que viens tu de dire ? »

Elle tenta de se calmer.

« J'ai fais des recherches lorsque tu étais en convalescence... Kimiko et moi avions... des points communs... J-je... mon père... me disait... qu'un jour... une jeune fille viendrait... me voir... Elle me ressemblerait... Nous aurions beaucoup de points communs... elle... elle... s'appellera... Kimiko... » termina-t-elle dans un ultime sanglot.

Soji était resté muet tout le long. Septique, il hésita à prendre une décision. Tuer les Oni faisait parti de son mode de vie, il vivait pour la justice et cela impliquait que tout les Oni devaient être tués, à l'exception de Chizuru, elle n'était pas mauvaise. Mais pouvions nous dire la même chose de Kimiko ? Cette jeune fille était arrivée au Shinsengumi depuis maintenant trois mois et elle représentait beaucoup pour Chizuru, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elles seraient... sœur !

« Soji... » reprit-elle, « je sais qu'elle n'aie pas mauvaise, grâce à elle, tu es revenu parmi nous, non... ? »

« Chizuru... J-je... »

« Je t'en prie... Elle est ma seule famille désormais... » le supplia-t-elle, les larmes ruisselants toujours.

Soji se gratta l'arrière de sa tête et dans un soupir murmura un faible...

« Je suis désolé Chizuru... Je ne peux pas... »

A SUIVRE

Merci de bien vouloir laissez votre avis, s'il vous plaît ! :)


End file.
